El idioma del amor
by KatVonCriss
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot Klaine, es mi primer trabajo, espero que les guste :)


"_El parecía un mesero pero cantaba como los ángeles, El parecía un ángel pero no sabía cantar…_"

New York ha visto miles de personas y con ellas miles de historias, como la del joven mesero, Kurt Hummel.

-¡Kurt!-grito su jefe -ve a atender la mesa 4

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que en la mesa estaba el mismo joven de cabello castaño, rizado y ojos color miel, a Kurt le encantaba mirarlo pero nunca se había atrevido a hablar con él, ni siquiera a tomar su orden, esta sería quizá la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

-Buenas tardes-le dijo - ¿Puedo tomar tu orden? –los nervios estaban jugando con Kurt y el chico de los ojos color miel seguía con la vista fija en su libro.

-Un cappuccino y un té verde por favor –contesto un chico rubio al que apenas había notado. Un tanto decepcionado Kurt regreso a la cocina con el pedido.

Estos chicos iban todos los días, sin falta a la cafetería, Kurt siempre miraba al chico de los ojos miel leer, jamás lo había visto hacer algo más, de hecho jamás lo había escuchado hablar. Regreso con el pedido de los chicos y lo observó un momento más, esta vez el chico le devolvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa e inclino un poco su cabeza en vez de decir gracias.

Esta pequeña cafetería era famosa por que sus meseros cantaban para los clientes, Kurt siempre había querido cantar, pero jamás encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo, sin contar que su compañera Rachel se adueñaba el micrófono todas las noches para cantar el repertorio completo de Broadway.

-¿Por qué no te animas a subir Kurt? –Dijo Mercedes otra de sus compañeras mientras señalaba al escenario –Alguien debe enseñarle a Berry como se hace.

Kurt no desechó la idea, quizá si subía y cantaba algo, el chico de los ojos miel lo notaria, quizá podía dedicarle una canción y así entendiera su indirecta y le quitaría la mirada a su libro y la dirigiría a Él. Rachel se detuvo y bajo del escenario "Es ahora o nunca Hummel" pensó Kurt y subió decididamente a cantar.

-Hola, Soy Kurt Hummel y voy a cantarles algo esta tarde –Jamás había estado así de nervioso, la música comenzó a sonar y el comenzó a cantar.

_I threw i whish in the well_

_Don't ask me, i'll never tell_

_I Looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin_

_Hot night, wind was blowin_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number so call me, maybe_

Pero a la mitad de la canción el chico de los ojos miel y su acompañante se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería, Kurt se preguntó inmediatamente porque lo habría hecho, quizá no le gustaba como cantaba o quizá su canción había sido demasiado inapropiada. Kurt termino la canción pero sintiéndose peor que nunca, buscando mil y un respuestas a por que se había ido, pero llegando a la misma conclusión, había sido su culpa.

Al otro día sin falta estaban ambos chicos en la cafetería, uno absorto en un libro y el otro tecleando algo en su teléfono, Kurt llevo el mismo pedido del día anterior sin aun obtener palabra alguna de chico de ojos miel. El dueño de la cafetería le había dicho a Kurt que a sus clientes les había encantado su voz y querían que siguiera cantando. _"quizá si canto otra canción más sutil él no se vaya, quizá si subo de nuevo el me escuche, quizá si le dedico otra canción, el quite la mirada de su libro y la dirija a mi" _ Pensó Kurt.

La música comenzó y Kurt canto de nuevo con la esperanza de que el chico de ojos miel lo escuchara.

_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset_

_she's going off __α__bout_

_something th__α__t you s__α__id_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do_

_i'm in my room_

_it's __α__ typic__α__l tuesd__α__y night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do_

_but she we__α__rs short skirts_

_i we__α__r t-shirts_

_she's cheer c__α__pt__α__in_

_α__nd i'm on the ble__α__chers_

_dre__α__ming __α__bout the d__α__y_

_when you w__α__ke up __α__nd find_

_th__α__t wh__α__t you're looking for_

_h__α__s been here the whole time_

_if you could see_

_th__α__t i'm the one_

_who underst__α__nds you_

_been here __α__ll __α__long_

_so why c__α__n't you_

_see you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

Pero lo mismo pasó, ambos chicos se levantaron y se fueron antes de que terminara la canción. -Esta vez –dijo Kurt para sí mismo –No hay duda de que fue mi culpa.

Los días pasaron y sin falta ambos chicos llegaban a la cafetería, Kurt comenzaba a cantar y se iban así sin más, cada vez que esto pasaba Kurt se preguntaba porque hasta que comenzó a convencerse de que era su culpa, pues no importaba que canciones cantara o con que ganas lo hacía, el chico de los ojos miel seguía absorto en su libro hasta que de pronto se iba.

Siempre al salir de trabajar, Kurt se encontraba con un vagabundo al que parecía gustarle vivir fuera de la cafetería pues jamás se iba, Kurt le llevaba un poco de café y el pan que sobraba y el hombre siempre anotaba algo en un viejo y despastado libro que cargaba como si fuera lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, y quizá, de verdad lo era.

-Aquí tiene señor, buenas noches –le dijo Kurt al hombre.

–Dios te bendiga Muchacho.-le contesto el hombre tomando el pan. -No me llames señor, no luzco como uno.

Kurt se sentó a su lado a contemplar los autos pasar. – ¿Cómo debo llamarlo entonces? –Preguntó Kurt.

-Chico, llámame Houston, Madison, Broadway –dijo el hombre sonriendo –Chico, llámame New York! –Y soltó una carcajada –Eh pasado tanto tiempo en las calles de esta ciudad que ya me siento parte de ella, eh visto tantas historias de tantas personas que te no me alcanzaría la vida para contártelas.

Kurt miro la hora, casi media noche, así que se levantó, se colgó su mochila y se despidió del hombre.

-Adiós New York –Dijo Kurt divertido –Pasa una buena noche.

-Adiós Kurt, cuídate y gracias. –dijo el hombre alzando su pieza de pan

Extrañado porque sabía su nombre, Kurt comenzó su camino hacia su casa.

Otro día paso y la misma rutina de siempre, el chico de los ojos miel llegaba, tomaba su te, Kurt cantaba, el seguía en su libro, hasta que de pronto se iba, llegaba la hora de cerrar y Kurt le llevaba al hombre algo para comer antes de irse a casa.

-Hola New York, ¿Cómo te va? –pregunto una vez Kurt al dejarle el pan.

-Hola Kurt –Dijo el hombre guardando su libro y tomando el pan.

-Bien New York, hoy tengo unas preguntas que hacerte te parece –dijo Kurt sentándose a su lado.

-Muy bien chico, te escucho.-dijo el hombre con la boca llena de pan.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y que tanto escribes en ese libro –Pregunto por fin Kurt sintiéndose más confiado.

-Mi querido chico, escribo historias, las historias que si la ciudad de New York pudiera hablar, te contaría, y se tu nombre porque aquí, está la tuya. –el hombre le contesto a Kurt

-¿La mía? ¿Cómo es que conoce mi historia? –pregunto Kurt comenzando a creer que aquel hombre estaba loco.

-Conozco tu historia porque New York la ve todos los días, eres Kurt Hummel, pareces solo el mesero de esta cafetería pero cantas como los ángeles, y parece que quieres la atención de alguien, alguien con unos ojos color miel que pocas veces te han mirado.

Sorprendido Kurt siguió preguntando – ¿Conoces a este chico, el de los ojos color miel?

-Claro, new york también ha visto su historia, es Blaine Anderson y lo único que puedo decirte es que ustedes no hablan el mismo idioma.

Blaine, así que ese era su nombre, Blaine era un nombre hermoso, el chico de los ojos miel ya tenía un nombre.

Navidad llego, era la época favorita de Kurt pero también en la que más trabajo tenían en la cafetería.

-¿Qué les parece si organizamos una fiesta de abrazos navideños aquí –dijo entusiasmada Rachel.

-¿Una fiesta de qué? –Pregunto mercedes igual de confundida que Kurt

-Sí, cada orden que llevemos a cada mesa, será entregada con un abrazo navideño –dijo orgullosa Rachel de su idea.

-Eso es ridículo –se burló Mercedes –Niega eso Kurt

-Espera Mercedes –dijo Kurt a quien después de ver a Blaine entrar la idea ya no le parecía tan ridícula. –creo que es buena idea después de todo.

La orden de la mesa 4 estaba lista y Kurt con ella para llevarla hasta que vio a un hombre con ropa vieja y gastada entrando a la tienda.

-¿New York? –Pregunto Kurt extrañado -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Feliz Navidad Chico, hey ven aquí, te traje un regalo de Navidad –dijo el hombre buscando entre su ropa.

Kurt lo pensó un minuto, fue hacia New York y vio que dejaba un pequeño y nuevo libro en la mesa. Volteo y vio a Rachel tomando el pedido de Blaine y llevándoselo, si ella le llevaba su pedido tendría que darle un abrazo, no sería el, Blaine seguiría sin notar su existencia, perdería su oportunidad de acercarse a Él aun con una idea tan tonta como la fiesta de abrazos navideños. Corrió y le quito la bandeja a Rachel, se acercó a la mesa y se quedó sin habla al ver lo que Blaine hacía, Movía mucho sus manos y su rubio amigo lo miraba atentamente y hacia movimientos parecidos, Blaine no decía ni una sola palabra, era como si se comunicara en un idioma diferente, lo que en efecto hacía, un idioma de señas.

-Aquí está su orden –dijo Kurt mirando como Blaine le sonreía –Feliz Navidad. -y extendió los brazos a lo que Blaine respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos. En ese momento Kurt pudo sentir su aroma, y su cuerpo rodeándolo, aunque fuera por solo unos segundos.

Kurt regreso al lugar a donde estaba New York y vio el libro con una pequeña hoja donde se leia:

"_Feliz Navidad Kurt Hummel, esto nos ayudará a continuar escribiendo tu historia"_ -New York

Guardo el libro en su mochila y se fue después de que Blaine también lo hiciera, llego a su casa y saco el libro en el cual la primera página decía:

"_Querido Kurt, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, quiero devolverte el favor dándote este libro que te enseñará que el idioma del amor no solo se habla con palabras" y además nos ayudará a escribir tu historia…"_

Kurt siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta de que no era un libro común, era más bien un manual, un manual para aprender el lenguaje de señas.

Kurt practicaba todos los días para aprenderse una canción con el libro que New York le regalo, hasta que la aprendió.

-Necesito que alguien más suba al escenario, los clientes comienzan a quejarse de Rachel –grito el jefe desde su oficina.

-Yo voy –grito Kurt y corrió al escenario. –Hola, ustedes ya me conocen, soy Kurt Hummel y esta vez haré algo diferente.

Kurt se alejó del micrófono se paró frente a la mesa de Blaine y con señas le comenzó a cantar…

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love _

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

Fue hasta que Kurt termino la canción, que se dio cuenta que ambos estaban llorando, Blaine sonreía y agitaba sus manos, se acercó y lo abrazo, Kurt no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"_Kurt parecía un mesero, pero cantaba como los ángeles y Blaine parecía un ángel pero no sabia cantar…"_


End file.
